


Aphrodisiacs

by CaveFelem



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ficlet, Food, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveFelem/pseuds/CaveFelem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something oysters, strawberries, butter-dipped asparagus and champagne have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set in the same 'verse as [Angaria](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1647989). In this AU, drivers are literally property of their respective teams in the spirit of ancient gladiators. Same warnings and notes apply.
> 
> As always, this is fiction, nothing to do with the real world, the real sport, or actual real experiences of real people.

"I've been reading up on athletic nutrition," Alexander announced as the serving cart rolled in to the dining room with its plates of steamed vegetables and marinated meats. "Not for my own sake, obviously," he added as a large helping of both was set before him, "but for the team's. I've got to make sure James is in prime condition and maintains steady energy levels."

Bubbles and Doc nodded from the other side of the table, more out of politeness than real interest. At that particular moment, the non-athletically approved dishes on the table seemed to be more interesting for both. Alexander noticed, but could hardly fault them. They knew as well as him that his cook's marinades were to die for.

"But did you ever wonder why I prefer to have finger foods served at parties?" the Lord continued while the wine was being poured.

"It's more fun that way?" Bubbles guessed.

"That's exactly right. I've observed that it's stimulating for James to eat interestingly textured foods with his hands. He gets a look in his eyes - check it out the next time if you don't believe me. It's also a delightful visual distraction for just about everyone."

"I can imagine," Doc said drily and took a large gulp of wine. Among the Hesketh inner circle, he had acquired a reputation, fair or not, as "straight and narrow". This undoubtedly had to do with the time he had told off two hanger-on girls for putting on a show of kissing across the half-finished 308 chassis.

Undeterred, Alexander went on, "There is also something else oysters, strawberries, butter-dipped asparagus and such have in common. Champagne, too. Can you guess what it is?"

"Posh as heck." Bubbles bit into an artichoke heart.

"Aphrodisiacs!" Alexander said triumphantly. "Foods that encourage, let us say, sexual enthusiasm. Sure, some might call it mumbo jumbo, but let's face it: James is going to be in high demand in any case. It's all the better if he has the appetite and energy to entertain properly."

"Seems to me that he doesn't need much help," Doc muttered.

"Aren't we such little rays of sunshine today?" Bubbles elbowed the engineer. "A bit of champagne and oysters might do some good to you, too."

"There'll be both this coming Saturday," Alexander said. "Mother has planned a little end-of-summer do. Some new people I'm going to introduce James to. They'll be delighted, I'm sure. Who wouldn't?"

He smiled with the pride of a proud team owner and sipped more wine.


End file.
